


under the same sky

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Arranged Marriages, Incest, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: They’ve been together from the start--inseparable, since Genji first came into the world and was old enough to be on his own by Hanzo’s side--and Hanzo can’t imagine it any other way.He’s nine and an older brother; a role model, his parents say. It’s his job to hold Genji’s hand while they walk to the local shop to get rice flour and his job to make sure Genji looks both ways before they cross the street, and it’s his job to ensure that his little brother doesn’t get lost in the supermarket on his way to the bathrooms in the back of the store.“This is your baby brother, and it’s your job to take care of him, always,”Chichiue had said, when he first passed the bundle of blankets into Hanzo’s arms; and looking down at him then, Hanzo had sworn to himself and the tiny baby in his grasp that he would do just that.





	1. Chapter 1

They’ve been together from the start--inseparable, since Genji first came into the world and was old enough to be on his own by Hanzo’s side--and Hanzo can’t imagine it any other way.

He’s nine and an older brother; a role model, his parents say. It’s his job to hold Genji’s hand while they walk to the local shop to get rice flour and his job to make sure Genji looks both ways before they cross the street, and it’s his job to ensure that his little brother doesn’t get lost in the supermarket on his way to the bathrooms in the back of the store.

 _“This is your baby brother, and it’s your job to take care of him, always,”_ Chichiue had said, when he first passed the bundle of blankets into Hanzo’s arms; and looking down at him then, Hanzo had sworn to himself and the tiny baby in his grasp that he would do just that. 

It’s his job--like Chichiue’s job is to run the family business, and Hahaue’s job is to keep the household functioning--and it’s a task that Hanzo takes pride in, every time that Genji comes running to him with a cry of his name.

Like now.

“Anija!” Genji’s voice is accompanied by the slap of his bare feet as he runs down the hallway, clad in only his underwear; is hair is wild and his grin is wide, his cheeks tinged pink from exertion as he lunges at Hanzo’s leg with a squeal. “Anija, help! She’s after me!”

“Who’s after you?” Hanzo puts a hand on Genji’s head, immediately tensing up in preparation to defend his baby brother--but then he sees Hahaue turn the corner with Genji’s green bath towel in her grasp and an exasperated look on her face, her long hair frazzled out of its normally-neat bun, and he relaxes as a grin tugs at his lips. “Genji…”

“There you are,” Hahaue says, and at the sound of her voice Genji makes to dart away again; but Hanzo is faster. He grabs his brother around the middle and hauls him up, holding Genji under his arms while his feet kick the air.

“Anija! No! Let me down!”

“I will not,” Hanzo says, tightening his grip as Genji starts to squirm in his grasp. “You have to have a bath before dinner, Genji. You smell.”

The youngest Shimada’s struggles continue, his voice cut through by his giggles. “I don’t smell! You smell, anija!”

“Thank you, Hanzo,” Hahaue says, giving her eldest a tired smile as she finally reaches the two. “I’ve been chasing after him for ten minutes. It seems like somebody--” And she ruffles Genji’s hair, making him squeal, “--doesn’t want to get clean tonight.”

“I’m a dragon!” Genji protests, as he’s put down on his feet. “Dragons don’t have to take baths!” He looks to Hanzo sharply. “Isn’t that right, anija? Dragons can do whatever they want!”

Hanzo’s grin widens. “Not yet, Genji.” He leans in close, cupping his hands around his mouth as he whispers into Genji’s ear, “But when I lead the clan, the first rule I’ll make is that no dragon has to take a bath.”

He pulls away to the sound of Genji’s laughter, and looks up when Hahaue asks, “And just what was that about, Hanzo?”

“It’s nothing,” he says, grabbing Genji’s hand and starting to walk with him toward the bathroom. “Just brother stuff, you wouldn’t understand.”

Hahaue raises one slender brow, her hips cocking to the side as she watches her boys go. “Is that right? Then you can talk over your ‘brother stuff’ while you give Genji his bath.”

“Yes, Hahaue,” Hanzo says, over the noise of Genji’s groan beside him.

It’s all part of his job.

-x-

The rest of the night goes smoothly--or, as smoothly as anything does when Genji’s involved.

By the time he’s clean, the bathroom is a soggy mess, and soap suds are littered across the wall behind the tub and the floor. Dinner is a family affair where Sojiro congratulates both his sons on their success with their tutors, and ends with Genji sneaking his stir-fried broccoli onto Hanzo’s plate. After they eat there’s just enough time for a quick sparring lesson out in the garden before the sun goes down.

It’s a normal day; a good day.

Later that night, Hanae is there to put her sons to bed. She gives them both a kiss on their cheeks before tucking them in with a murmur of, “Good night, boys”, but no sooner has she turned away from their beds than she hears the rustle of pushed-back blankets.

“Genji. What are you doing?”

“I need my good-night kiss from anija,” Genji says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world; and to his credit, by now, it should be. How she forgot that her youngest always needs his brother’s touch before bed, Hanae doesn’t know--but it doesn’t matter, because Hanzo is there in a heartbeat, grabbing Genji’s head between his hands and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. 

“Go to bed, sparrow,” he says, smiling a little as Genji beams up at him. Hanae watches her youngest scramble back up into his bed and then she turns the lights out, amused by the boys’ affection. 

She tells herself that she will be there to remind them of it later, when they’re teenagers and moody and at each other’s throats.


	2. Chapter 2

Three years later it is raining, and Hanzo holds Genji to his chest as they stand at the edge of their mother’s fresh grave.

He feels numb, and knows it’s from more than just the chill of the rain soaking into his clothes--a week after her funeral, and he still can’t come to terms with the fact that Hahaue is gone. He can still so vividly remember her smile, her pretty face, the chime of her laughter and her voice; but he can also remember Chichiue, his hands digging into Hanzo’s shoulders and his eyes red-rimmed as he spoke quietly.

_“Hahaue is dead. You’re the big brother, and you have to take care of Genji now. You have to be strong for him.”_

So Hanzo tells himself that he cannot grieve with his otouto around; he cannot present himself as weak when his brother needs him right now, a rock to lean on and a shoulder to cry into. He pets his fingers through Genji’s wet hair and gives him a squeeze, then starts to pull away, trying to guide him away from the gravesite.

“Come on, otouto. It’s cold. We need to go.”

Genji is quiet, but when Hanzo takes his hand and squeezes Genji starts to move, following as Hanzo leads them back toward the castle. He’s quiet when they dry off and put on fresh clothes, and he’s quiet when they retreat back to their quarters; Chichiue had given them the week off from lessons, and with it raining outside, there is very little to do.

Not that Hanzo would feel up to running around anyway.

He closes the door after Genji and follows him over to the bed, sitting down on it and crossing his legs. Genji ignores him at first, crossing the room to go to the window and stare out at the rain, his hands held up against the glass.

“...anija?”

Genji’s voice is vacant, reserved; Hanzo looks over to him with a frown. “Yes, Genji?”

There’s silence for a moment, before Genji whispers, “What are we going to do now?”

“Oh, otouto. Come here.” Hanzo pats his thigh, and when Genji crawls into his lap he uses his thumbs to wipe away the tears already streaking down his little brother’s cheeks. “We’re going to be okay, sparrow. It hurts now, but we’re going to be okay.”

“How can you say that?” Genji looks up at him, scandalized, his eyes bright with tears. “Hahaue is gone! Who’s going to take care of us now? Chichiue is always busy! He doesn’t know what time Sentaiman comes on the television and he doesn’t know how to tuck me in bed right and he doesn’t know--he doesn’t know--how to...to make nabemono the way I like it...”

His voice breaks on a sob and Hanzo pulls him closer, pressing a kiss to Genji’s damp hair. “I know, otouto,” he says, voice nothing more than a quiet murmur. “I know, Chichiue can’t do those things...but it’s okay.” He pulls back enough to tilt Genji’s chin up, and presses a lingering kiss to his forehead. “It’s okay. I’m going to take care of you, now.”

Genji sniffles again, resting his head on Hanzo’s chest and hugging his middle. “But then...what will I do if something happens to you?”

“It won’t,” Hanzo says, wrapping Genji up in a tight hug and holding him close. “I’m not going anywhere, Genji.”

Again there’s silence; the only thing to break it is Genji’s hiccups, his weak little, “...you promise?”

“I promise.” Hanzo nods, trying to act just as solemn as he feels. “I’m never going to leave, otouto.”

Genji relaxes somewhat, his shoulders slumping down. When Hanzo evicts him from his lap to take him to the dining room, Genji follows; he even pokes at his food and manages to eat a little, which is an improvement from the fast he’d taken after Hanae’s death.

Chichiue puts them to bed, and now alone in the space, Hanzo can’t help but notice how big and empty the room feels.

He startles as he hears the door open.

Genji was given his own room well over two months ago--but Hanzo is far from surprised to feel him crawling into bed beside him, burrowing up to tuck himself against his side. He feels the soft press of Genji’s lips, a kiss pressed against his chest; and he lays his arm over his brother, and holds him close until they both fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Today is Hanzo’s first day with a license. 

The car that Chichiue bought for him is beautiful--a sleek convertible painted in glossy dark blue, with seats wrapped in leather and suede--and on his first few jaunts around town with it, he had been too nervous about getting caught to really see what it could do.

But now, he’s legal; and he has Genji goading him on in the passenger’s seat.

“Come on, anija! Open it up!” Genji turns to grin at him, his short black hair blown askew by the wind and his eyes hidden behind a pair of mirror shades that Hanzo has told him upteenth times look ridiculous. “Let’s see just how fast she can go!”

“If you will wait just a moment,” Hanzo says, carefully navigating the sharp twisting and turning, narrow roads that lead away from Hanamura and out, into the rural countryside, “I am getting us to somewhere that we can do that safely.”

Genji snorts. “What, are you worried about the police? There’s not a cop hanging out around here, there’s nothing going on!”

“I was worried more about crashing into another car and killing us,” Hanzo replies dryly. “But I would also like to avoid getting a ticket on my first solo drive.”

Genji pulls the shades down just enough for Hanzo to see him roll his eyes. 

“You’re ridiculous.”

“And you’re a coward!” Genji says, poking his fingers into Hanzo’s side. “We’re in the middle of nowhere! It’s an open road! Are you gonna go fast or not?”

“I am!” Hanzo looks to the speedometer; the digital numbers are climbing, leaving sixty-five far behind. He looks back up at the road, stretched out and empty in front of him, and presses his foot down.

Immediately the car leaps forward, knocking both brothers back in their seats--the engine roars as they race down the road, and Hanzo dares to look down only long enough to notice the appearance of triple digits on the gauge before he turns his attention back to the road. He can hear Genji laughing beside him, his shrieks as the wind whips past them; and it’s his brother’s happiness that has some of the nervousness leaving Hanzo, that has his white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel loosening.

The straightaway is well over five miles long, but it feels like it passes in a heartbeat. When he sees curves on the approaching horizon Hanzo taps the brake, slowing the car down enough to hear his breathing again--it’s still fifteen over the limit, but the limit is low and Hanzo is elated, still reeling from the thrill of the race.

He looks over with a smirk. “I told you I’d go fast.”

“You did!” Genji leans over the console to press a quick, fleeting kiss to Hanzo’s forehead, breathless and giggling. “I thought you’d be too scared, but you really did it!”

“Of course I did,” Hanzo says, trying to get over just how much Genji’s kiss had caught him off-guard; he’d been trying to wean his brother off the childish affection for months now, with little success. It seemed that Genji simply thought he’d take the matter into his own hands. 

With his mind so preoccupied by the surprising affection, Hanzo doesn’t see the car parked off to the side until it’s too late. He whips past the officer at nineteen over the limit, and the red and blue lights in his rearview mirror are there only a moment later, along with the sirens that are loud enough to cut through any remaining fog.

“Dammit!” Hanzo starts to pull the car over and cuts a glare at Genji, chagrined at his own carelessness and looking for somewhere to place the blame. “This is your fault.”

“My fault?” Genji recoils as if hurt. “You were the one speeding! I told you to slow down!”

Hanzo huffs and rolls his eyes as the car comes to a stop. When Genji grabs his hand and gives it a squeeze, he looks over and raises a brow, silently questioning.

“Maybe he’ll think we’re a couple,” Genji offers, the edge of his lips twitching in his effort to contain his smirk. “A young couple in love, out for a drive to celebrate our honeymoon, and he’ll let you off with a warning--”

“We’re not doing that,” Hanzo snaps, jerking his hand back; and when the officer comes up to his door Genji is still giggling beside him. As he signs for the ticket and agrees to have his day in court, Hanzo finds himself wondering just what the hell is so damn funny.


	4. Chapter 4

Hanzo has a date--it’d only taken him nineteen years.

“I can’t believe it,” Genji says, smirk on his face as he circles around Hanzo like a vulture, looking for anything to scrutinize and pick apart. “My very own anija, off on his very first date. I think I’m gonna cry.”

“Would you shut up?” Hanzo frowns at himself in the mirror as he reaches up to finish twisting his hair up into a bun at the top of his skull, and uncertainly fiddles with the curtain of bangs left behind; it’s not like the date had been his idea anyway. Chichiue wanted him to start forming connections with the heirs of other families, and this was nothing more than a means of getting his foot in the door for a proper marriage down the line. “I--look. I want this to go well. You can either help me, or get out.”

Genji snickers and drops onto Hanzo’s bed, peering at him and tilting his head this way and that; and Hanzo shifts his weight, unable to help the uncomfortable feeling that prickles over his skin. Genji had been acting strange ever since he found out Hanzo was set to go courting, and this is no different. Hanzo tugs at the collar of his button-up, and re-rolls his left sleeve, taking the fabric up a little higher. “Does it look alright?”

“Hmm…” Genji taps his chin pensively. “Are you sure you want to wear those socks with that color hair tie?”

Hanzo snorts and rolls his eyes, turning away to face the mirror again. “I don’t know why I even bothered to ask you.”

Genji shrugs, getting to his feet. “I mean, if you don’t want my help…” He starts to saunter toward the door. “It’s not like I’ve been on dozens of dates or anything…”

“...wait.” Hanzo bites his lip, turning to face Genji; as much as he doesn’t want to admit it, his brother has a point. With his years spent in the dating scene, Genji is much more well-versed in the do’s and don’t’s of wooing a potential suitor, and Hanzo can’t deny that there could be some truth to his words. He sighs heavily. “...do I really need to change my socks?”

Genji busts out with a laugh. “Of course not, you moron! Who the hell is gonna be looking at your socks, with a face like that?”

Hanzo rolls his eyes again and turns away; Genji’s barbs haven’t actually been anything more than mildly annoying for years now. He sits on the bed and starts to pull on his shoes. “You know, some people have siblings who actually care about them, and try to help them out wherever possible…”

“Some people are serial killers, too,” Genji says, mirthful as he drops down beside Hanzo and throws an arm over his shoulders. “I’m just playing with you, anija. You look great.” His fingers go to cage Hanzo’s cheek, and before he can react Genji swoops in for a kiss, brushing his lips across Hanzo’s before hopping back to his feet; Hanzo is left rooted to the spot, stunned by the display, but Genji is currently too busy peering out the window to notice.

“It’s a good thing, too,” he says, leaning closer to the glass. “I think that’s your car being brought around.” He turns back around and grabs Hanzo’s hand, tugging him to his feet. “What are you doing still sitting there? Go on, before she thinks you stood her up!”

And it’s a testament to just how unexpected the kiss is that Hanzo obeys; wordlessly rising and toddling past his brother with his cheeks hot and pink, still feeling the affection tingle on his lips. During his date, the thought of Genji’s contact never leaves his mind--and when he’s back at home a few hours later, he leaves his suitor with only a brief hug and a weak smile.

Of course, Genji is waiting is for him.

He takes the opportunity to pounce on Hanzo as soon as he comes in his bedroom door, leaping up from where he’d been lying on his belly on Hanzo’s bed and leaving the holovid he’d been watching completely forgotten. “How did it go?” he demands, peering over Hanzo like he’s checking for battle damage; and he only stops when Hanzo pushes him back to get some space to breathe. “Is she cute? Is she funny?” Genji makes a face, his lip curling. “I bet she’s a nerd, isn’t she?”

“Would you stop?” Hanzo starts to unbutton his shirt, taking a deep breath once it hangs open, and shoots his brother a faint scowl. “I’ll have you know she’s very sweet, and in the running for valedictorian at her school. She’s--”

“A nerd. I knew it.”

“Shut up!” Hanzo balls up his button-up and throws it at Genji’s head, rolling his eyes when the younger Shimada only laughs and ducks to avoid the projectile. With a huff, Hanzo sits down on his bed and starts to unlace his dress shoes. “She’s a good woman, with good manners and good breeding. I understand that’s not what you seek in your...partners.”

Genji laughs, flopping down beside Hanzo and peering up at him, his chin propped up by his hands. “Uh-huh. This is why I’ve been laid a million times by my sexy girlfriends, and you’re still a virgin.”

Hanzo’s cheeks flush a bright red, and he whacks Genji on the head, though there’s no real force behind the blow. “Will you shut up!”

Genji cackles, rolling onto his back and kicking his feet in the air, thoroughly enjoying his brother’s torment--but when Hanzo strikes him again, his fingers digging into Genji’s ribs to tickle him hard enough to bruise, Genji squeals and starts to thrash, wriggling away from his fingers. “Stop! Stop! Anija--mercy, please!”

Hanzo huffs, withdrawing his hands. “Then behave, demon.” 

“I only tease you because I love you.” Genji sits up, running a hand through his hair and giving Hanzo a breathless smile before he gets to his feet. “But I waited up all night for you, and I have training early tomorrow...so I’m gonna go to bed.” He leans down--again presses a fleeting kiss to Hanzo’s lips, stealing his breath away--and straightens up, turning away with a bounce in his step. “Good night, anija.”

Hanzo stares after him, blinking, confused by the gesture; had they not just discussed that Genji had a girlfriend? He sits up a little straighter with a call of, “Genji--wait…”

Genji turns on a heel, quirking one sculpted brow. “...Yes?”

And for a moment Hanzo just looks at him, trying to find the words--trying to come up with a way to word his question, a way to ask Genji just what he was thinking with such a display. But the longer he holds his brother’s gaze the more his confidence bleeds away; Genji’s always wanted this kind of contact, and really, what was the harm? It wasn’t like the affection was unwanted or disliked…

So he sighs, running a hand through his hair to work it free of its hold and letting it cascade down around his shoulders. He leans back on his hands and manages a faint smirk. “...why were you waiting in my bedroom?”

“What do you mean, why?” Genji crosses his arms, shifting his weight. “So that I could get my good-night kiss before I went to bed, obviously.”

“Yes, but...I had a date.”

“And?”

“And how did you know I wouldn’t bring her back to my bedroom?”

Genji stares at him a moment, then bursts out laughing. 

“Hanzo, please,” he wheezes, once he’s managed to get himself under control. “I’ve known you for sixteen years--and there’s no way in hell you’d put out on a first date.”


	5. Chapter 5

As the months go on, Genji’s affections continue--and Hanzo keeps his reservations to himself, and makes his wonderings stay locked away behind the cage of his teeth.

He can’t deny that he thinks about it, every time he sees Genji hanging out with one of his many girlfriends or when Genji gives him another kiss; he thinks about they’re brothers, about how it’s taboo. He thinks about what would happen if Chichiue found out and he thinks about what could possibly be making Genji take this path.

Is he confused, Hanzo wonders. Does he just think this is the only way to show affection of that magnitude? Or is there something lurking deeper, something that Hanzo refuses to acknowledge, simmering in the back of Genji’s mind…?

On Genji’s eighteenth birthday things come to a head, and Hanzo gets his first glimpse at an answer. 

They’ve celebrated the occasion all day long, with Chichiue even taking some time away from his contacts and clients to accompany Genji to his favourite restaurant for dinner. Now that they’re back home, however, things are winding down; and after Chichiue heads to his own quarters to retire, Hanzo finds himself alone with his brother, sitting out in the garden with the moon shining down on them both.

They lie side by side on the raised wooden floor, staring up at a star-studded night sky with a mostly-empty bottle of sake and a stretch of comfortable silence between them. Genji has his eyes closed and an easy grin on his face, his arms flung out to his sides, and when Hanzo looks over at him he finds himself smiling, pleased that his brother seems to be at peace.

“Genji.”

“Mm?” Genji cracks an eye open and glances his way, turning his head so his cheek is on the floor and he can look at Hanzo fully. “What is it, anija?”

Hanzo considers him for a moment, and his smile turns softer, more sincere. “...happy birthday.”

Genji breaks out in a grin that shows his teeth. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Hanzo murmurs, pillowing one arm under his head. He lets his eyes defocus, so that the sharp pinpricks of the stars blur into nothing more than fuzzy circles of brightness amid an inky sky. The loss of clarity is refreshing, in a way that brings him a feeling of relief. “Is there anything you wanted that you didn’t get?”

Genji hums, then giggles. “Ah...there was one thing, but...don’t worry about it. It’s silly.”

“What is it?” Hanzo closes his eyes, his smile falling a little. “Tell me. I want you to get what you want on your birthday.”

Genji laughs a little, the sound nervous and tinny. “Anija, I…”

“No excuses, Genji. Tell me. I’m serious.” With a huff Hanzo reaches for the bottle, and startles when he finds Genji’s hand already there; their fingers brush, and when Hanzo looks over he finds something new in Genji’s eyes, something hungry and feral that he’s never seen before.

And in the next moment, Genji is on him.

He’s surged up and climbed over Hanzo before his brother can react, hands on either side of Hanzo’s head and his lips on Hanzo’s own, kissing his breath away.

The window of opportunity for Hanzo to push him away, to demand he stop, comes--and then it goes, unused and unspoken, as Hanzo lets his eyes close again and sighs softly into the warm cavern of his little brother’s mouth. 

“We can blame this on the sake,” Genji tells him, in between frantic kisses. “We can--we can forget, and never talk about it again, but anija I--I have to, god, just once, please…”

And to Hanzo, that sounds like a good idea.

After all, Genji is nothing if not a hound for affection; he always has been, from the time he was small and crawling into Hanzo's bed to now, and for so long Hanzo has let him keep going, too fond of his brother's affections--however unorthodox and taboo--to make him stop, to cut off the access that Genji so clearly needed. When they were boys, he could write it off as the behaviour of a clingy child--but Genji is a man now, a man in a somewhat serious relationship, and the idea of being his brother's side interest fills Hanzo with nothing but a sense of dread. This has to be their most foolish idea to date, Hanzo should stop this…

But Genji is his brother, and Genji is making happy little noises as he trails sloppy kisses down the side of Hanzo's neck, as he laves his tongue over his collarbone and sends a shiver up Hanzo's spine; and when it comes to Genji Hanzo is, and has always been, so very weak.

He tilts his chin back to give his brother better access to the patch of skin that he's trying to suckle, and wraps his arms around Genji's neck.

"Yes," Genji moans, fumbling between them for buttons and zippers, clever hands made clumsy with the drink and the urgency. "Fuck, yes, anija..."

"Shh," Hanzo says, disentangling one hand to lay it over Genji's mouth with a worried look. While it's unlikely that anyone will be strolling the gardens at this hour, the possibility is still there; and Hanzo doubts that anyone else in the clan would be as yielding to Genji's desires as he is. When he lowers his hand he's pleased to see Genji's lips shut, a chagrined look on his flushed face. "We have to be quiet, sparrow..."

Genji nods, his hands moving slower now as he unbuttons his jeans and jerks them down. His cock juts out into the cool night air already hard and flushed a rosy red at the tip, and the noise he makes when he grabs it with a squeezing palm is something between a yelp and a long, low groan.

"Kiss it," he urges, pulling his hand away and rolling his hips forward, making his cock bob in the air mere inches from Hanzo's slack lips. "Kiss it, anija, please..."

"Be quiet..."

Genji whines. "Please?"

With a put-upon sigh, Hanzo leans his head forward to press a soft kiss to the very tip of Genji's dick, his tongue oh so lightly teasing at the rosy slit. His lips come away salty, and his brother's moan sounds like it's been pulled from his very core.

"I want to have you," Genji whispers, urgent now as he works Hanzo's pants down, as he all but tears his boxers off to expose him. Genji glances right over Hanzo's mostly-soft cock and instead goes straight for his brother's ass, rolling Hanzo up onto his shoulders and spreading his cheeks to take a good long look at Hanzo's pink hole.

“Genji,” Hanzo starts, squirming a little as a humiliated flush washes over him; in this position he’s so exposed, so vulnerable, and Genji’s easy manhandling of him is enough to have his cock starting to stir between his thighs, chubbing up at his brother’s easy dominance.

Later, Hanzo will blame it on the sake. 

But right now, it’s too easy to lay back and let it happen, let Genji spit on his exposed hole and wriggle a finger inside; the booze dulls the burn and Hanzo closes his eyes, panting softly as Genji starts to finger him open with eager touches, like it’s something he’s been waiting for. It’s like nothing Hanzo’s felt before--far from anything he’s ever tried--and all he can do is stay still and breathe and trust that Genji will use his experience to take care of him. 

The first press of Genji’s cock against his hole has Hanzo’s breath catching in his throat; Genji presses in and Hanzo’s toes curl, a shaky gasp leaving his slack lips, and it’s like being inside his brother is just what Genji needed, a balm for his urgency. He sinks in until he has nothing left to give, his hands roaming over Hanzo’s sides, across the plush muscle of his chest--and Hanzo arches his hips and relaxes into it, his teeth worrying at his lower lip as he waits for Genji to move.

“Does it hurt?” Genji’s voice is breathy, like he’s scared being too loud will break this moment, will shatter the illusion of what he’s being given. He rubs his cheek against Hanzo’s and savours the faint scratch of his shaved stubble. “I want it to be good, anija…”

“It’s good.” Hanzo leans into the contact, and gasps when Genji gives him a shallow thrust, making the rim of his asshole stretch to fit him. “A-ah--Genji…”

“Yes,” Genji breathes, digging his fingers into Hanzo’s sides and rolling his hips, fucking into him with slow, deep thrusts that let him savour every inch of his brother; Hanzo moans beneath him, his hair splayed out behind his head like a dark halo as he writhes in response to every touch. “Yes, anija, yes…”

He sounds giddy, breathless, grinning where he hovers over Hanzo; and he moves like he’s consumed by his desire, running his hands up Hanzo’s body to cradle his face in his palms before leaning in for another searing kiss against Hanzo’s panting mouth. He can’t last long with how eagerly he rocks his hips forward, fucking into Hanzo in needy little bucks--and when his thrusting falls out of rhythm, gets shaky and uncontrolled, all Hanzo can do is dig his nails into Genji’s shoulders and hang on as his brother cums in thick jetting pulses inside him. The sensation combined with Genji’s hand on his cock, Genji’s calloused palm stroking him and jerking him off, has Hanzo tumbling headlong into a release he didn’t even know he was that close to. His hips jerk up and he moans, long and low, as warmth rushes through his body and he covers his belly in strings of thick white.

He knows that later they will have to answer for it--later he will have to figure out just what this means, what was in Genji’s head when he first climbed on top of him, why he’s so eager to share this taboo with Hanzo even though he has a semi-steady girlfriend already. Later there will be questions, and answers, and there will be consequences.

But for now, it’s nice to just lay his head back and let his eyes fall closed, and lie still under the stars with the warmth of Genji pressed up against his side.


	6. Chapter 6

Later comes the next day--when Hanzo wakes up to find himself in Genji’s bed with no memory beyond their foray into the gardens--and he sits upright sharply, making Genji roll over.

He’s shirtless; they both are. Hanzo can feel the silk of the sheets against his bare ass, and when he starts to scramble out of bed, his heart caught up in his throat, he’s stopped by Genji’s hand on his. 

“Anija...wait.” Genji sounds nervous, his lower lip caught between his teeth; he squeezes Hanzo’s hand, and the bite of his nails digging in has Hanzo frowning. 

“Genji--”

“No, please.” Genji sits upright, looking Hanzo in the eye. “Let me just--let me explain, I need to…”

He trails off, but Hanzo doesn’t interrupt because he’s right--between all the tension and questions building between them lately, capped by the events of last night, Hanzo needs to know just where they stand. Is Genji just seeking affection from any source--be it his girlfriend or Hanzo, whatever is nearby--or is there something deeper that’s motivating his questionable actions?

Hanzo sighs and settles in, crossing his legs beneath him. He tries to focus on the concern and seriousness on Genji’s face, instead of the air between his thighs--the reminder that he’s still naked in his brother’s bed.

“I’m listening.”

Genji swallows, his gaze dropping to the bed, free hand nervously going to smooth out some of the wrinkles in the covers. “I...okay. Listen. You remember when we were kids--way back, before Hahaue died--and Chichiue first told us about legacies and tradition and all that shit? We were standing in the shrine, we’d just put out our offerings--”

“And you were upset about leaving the sweets behind,” Hanzo murmurs, a faint smile tugging at his lips as he recalls the memory.

_Genji’s hand is warm in his; the air around them is heavily scented, and Hanzo has never felt more humbled than he does right now, standing before the history of his entire clan carved into smooth grey stone._

_“This is our past,” Sojiro is saying, his voice soft as he stands behind his boys. “Our legacy--and one day, it will be yours, too. When you two marry, you will bring your wives here and teach them about the family they are becoming a part of--”_

_“Wives?” Genji wrinkles his nose, looking over his shoulder at Sojiro. “I don’t want a wife. Girls are gross.”_

_Sojiro snorts, an amused grin tugging at his lips. “And what would you rather have, sparrow? You have to further the line.”_

_“I have anija!” Genji beams in Hanzo’s direction, swinging their held hands through the air merrily. “We can rule together, forever!”_

“I knew, even back then, what I wanted,” Genji says, his subdued voice bringing Hanzo back to the present. His eyes are still downcast, like he can’t find the courage to look at his brother. “But as I grew older, I...I started to realize it couldn’t be. Every time I turned around I was reminded that we had a tradition to uphold, that...that there was no room for what I wanted.”

Hanzo frowns. “Genji, what are you talking about? Being bisexual isn’t--”

“It’s not that!” Genji snaps, color rushing to his cheeks. “It’s…” 

He looks away and sighs again, running his hands through his hair; and seeing him so hesitant, when normally he is nothing short of recklessly bold, is enough to have Hanzo’s brows furrowing. 

“Genji, talk to me.”

Genji shakes his head, his shoulders sagging. “I...you never noticed, did you? When we got older, and Chichiue first started talking about arranging marriages for you...I lost my mind. I had someone new in my bed every other day, just hoping that if I could find enough to do, or find the right person, I could distract myself from what I really wanted...”

Hanzo stares at him a moment longer, his mouth dry. “...and what was that, exactly?”

Genji is quiet for a heartbeat before he speaks. “You.”

“Me. What does that mean?”

“What do you think it means?” Genji asks, exasperation bleeding into his tone. “You think--what, you think it was all just some crazy coincidence that when Chichiue started putting you on dates I was there to see you go and watch you come back? That I couldn’t stand to be away from you, that I kept coming back to you every night for kisses?”

“I...I don’t know, Genji, I thought you just wanted affection--”

“I did,” Genji says. “I do. But not just from anyone--I want it from you.” He hesitates, then weakly adds, “I always have, anija.”

Hanzo licks his lips, trying to wrap his head around the realization: that he’d been so blind to Genji’s cues all these years, that things he’d written off as just the antics of an affection-seeking brother actually went so much deeper. 

“So you do know,” Hanzo starts, uncertain, “that brothers aren’t supposed to behave that way. That what we did--it’s taboo. Especially considering you have a girlfriend--”

“Were you not listening?” Genji demands, desperate now. “I--fuck her, I don’t love her, I just was hoping I could find something that would keep me distracted, something to get my mind off of you, and guess what?” He snorts, shaking his head. “I can’t. I’ve never been able to. And I know that last night was wrong in every sense of the word, and yet...it was the best night of my life.”

He hesitates, eyes darting back and forth over the blankets before he finally looks up, meeting Hanzo’s gaze. “I...I love you, Hanzo. And I don’t…” He looks away, blinking hard; and it’s the shine of tears in his eyes that has Hanzo leaning closer, aching for him. “...I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

For a moment they’re both quiet, and the silence is heavy between them. When Genji speaks his voice is small, and Hanzo has to lean closer to hear his whisper of, “Please don’t hate me.”

Hanzo sighs, reaching out and grabbing for Genji, wrapping him up in his arms and pulling him close; and Genji sags in his arms like he’s exhausted, the warmth of his tears seeping into Hanzo’s shirt.

“I don’t hate you, sparrow,” Hanzo murmurs, bending his head to press a kiss to Genji’s hair. “I could never hate you.”

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” Genji hiccups, clinging tighter to Hanzo’s middle, his voice muffled by Hanzo’s chest. “I don’t--I don’t know what I’m going to do…”

“Shh, sparrow.” Hanzo pets his fingers through Genji’s hair, trying to soothe him through his hurt--he can’t stand to see his little brother so upset. “I...in the long term, I really don’t know. We’ll figure something out. But for now…”

He gives Genji a tight squeeze, hoping some of his concern can come through the gesture, hoping that Genji can feel the love he has for him and let it ease him.

“For now, if this is what you need...this is something I can give you.” Hanzo kisses his brother’s head again, and tells himself that everything else can be dealt with later: right now, Genji needs him, and Genji needs this. 

And it’s Hanzo’s job to provide.


End file.
